


Brothers

by Lisse



Series: really dumb Supernatural crossovers [1]
Category: Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally picks up a very stubborn Japanese high school student.</p><p>Alternatively: "The End", crack shounen crossover edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

The kid doesn't speak a word of English. He’s loud and annoying and looks about fifteen, probably some kind of tourist or exchange student, and he’s an athletic little shit. When he meets Dean – or rather, when he comes tearing out of what used to be a high school and jumps on Impala’s hood _while it’s moving_ to get away from a demon – he looks like he’s been beaten to within an inch of his life, but he still has the strength to roll back on his feet and flash a thumbs-up when it’s finally safe enough to pull over.

That alone would be enough to make Dean grudgingly respect the kid. What makes him decide to let him tag along when he’s decided he’s never going to travel with anyone ever again is the way the kid’s expression changes when he finally manages to get across what’s going on. (“Do you even speak English? Demon. De. Mon.”)

The kid points to himself, looking very serious, and says “Demon.”

Dean knows he isn't, because the kid’s only reaction to “Christo” is to blink at him. All the same, somewhere under all that energy he looks small and lost and alone, and apparently some things never change, including the fact that Dean will always be a sucker for that kind of thing.

“Damn it,” he mutters under his breath, but he doesn’t pull over and dump the kid in the nearest safe place – and really, that’s a bad sign all by itself.

Anyway, he lets the kid stay.

All the kid seems to have on him is his fancy cell phone, which gets about as much reception as anyone else's does these days, but does have an English dictionary. When he needs to say something, he babbles at length in whatever it is he's speaking – probably Japanese – and then makes irritated noises, looks up whatever he’s trying to say, and waves the phone in Dean’s face, almost running him off the road every single time. When he's just plain bored, he looks up all the swear words one would expect a fifteen-year-old to know and tries to sound them out, with results that Dean might once have admitted are pretty fucking hilarious.

At least he approves of AC/DC, if that thumbs-up is anything to go by.

Things go fairly smoothly until they wake up one morning to find the abandoned motel where they're staying at full of demons. The kid hits one with a lamp and tries to stab another with a switchblade Dean didn't even know he had, which works about as well as one might expect. The whole time he's yelling things in angry probably-Japanese, up to and including when Dean grabs him by the sleeve of that oversized orange hoodie he seems to like so much and keeps a grip on him so he doesn't do anything stupid.

And then the demons part and this new guy walks into the room, and the kid goes white as a sheet and completely. Fucking. Silent.

“Hello,” New Guy says calmly. He looks like he might be from the same place as the kid. He’s definitely the same age – and _fuck,_ those can’t be good signs, not with the way the kid’s reacting.

Dean has to tighten his grip on the kid just to keep him from squirming loose. “Who the hell are you?” he snaps.

“No one terribly important. This body, however. This body is _fascinating_.” And he grins and his eyes flash black and yeah, that really makes the kid lose it. He snarls and spits out a whole string of words that probably add up to wanting to slit New Guy’s throat, although with the way he looks like he’s a very small step away from crying, the effect is kind of lost.

“Oh yeah?” Dean feels the kid shift next to him out of the corner of his eye and tightens his grip so hard that he's got to be leaving bruises - but no, the kid’s just pulling out that cell phone again and looking through it frantically. “Why’s that?”

New Guy spreads his arms slightly. “Do you really think the angels had no backup plan at all? That there weren't other vessels? They aren't as ideal, but…” He grins again. It shows lots of teeth. “It hardly matters, seeing as how we found him first.”

Dean doesn't mean to let his gaze drift to the kid, but it does anyway. The kid had said he was a _demon…_

“Not as perfect as your brother,” New Guy says, as if following his line of thought. “But he would've done in an emergency.”

And then the kid sticks that stupid phone in Dean’s face again, with the hand that isn't pointing to New Guy.

He’s looking at the definition of “brother.”

Without really thinking about what he’s doing, he lets the kid go.

And he’s not sure what happens after that. The kid darts forward and shouts _something_ – because of course he’d have some weird power of his own – and there’s a blur of light and noise and the motel room explodes outward. 

A few seconds later Dean’s picking himself up off the ground. There’s no sign of New Guy or any of the other demons, just the kid, who looks about as solemn as Dean’s ever seen him.

“ _Demon_ ,” the kid says as he pokes himself in the chest, like that’s supposed to explain everything.

Then he points to his cell phone (which must still be on that one definition), plasters a huge and probably fake smile on his face, waves, and hurries away.

Dean considers chasing after him, but decides to let him ago and starts making his way back to the Impala.

He can't blame the kid for not giving up.


End file.
